


La Playa

by Geli



Series: Tied [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Biting, First Times, M/M, Painplay, b/d, dominant/Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Blair meets a handsome stranger on the beach, who takes him home for a night with kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Playa

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Bast for betareading, forgot to thank her the last time. The story was born during my vacations at a wonderful beach.

It was still hot, the air soft as silk and the rosy light tinged everything in creamy colors. A light breeze came from the sea. The last people on the beach were starting to go home. Chuck and his friends had invited Blair and Mick for a tour down the beach in search for some action. Blair had squeezed himself between the others in the back of huge old Cadillac, the wind cooling his heated skin. The mood was crazy, Chuck was determined to find this night something to remember as if this was his last night on earth and his friends hung on for the ride. 

They drove slowly along the beach, cheering at the girls who were going home tired and flushed. The sky was wide, endless and darkening already in the east. Blair's eye caught a single person who made his way from the beach. Tall, he could see, tanned and slender. Chuck let his car roll slowly peering after some girls and Blair had time to watch the man approach the sandy road. He had a bronze tan and wonderfully defined muscles. Short brown hair, maybe in his late twenties. He wore bleached red shorts and a light blue towel was thrown over his shoulders. He couldn't see his eyes behind the shades, but the face was beautiful in an aristocratic male way. 

The man walked along the road in front of them for a while and Blair could drool over the ass and broad back. But then the girls were gone into a side road and Chuck drove on. In that moment the stranger turned, aware that he had been watched. He gave the young men in the car an once over and Blair couldn't stop himself from turning in his seat and crane his head to see the man until he was out of sight. Blair slumped back in his seat with a sigh. 

"Who was that?" Mick asked. 

"Oh, uhm, he reminded me of someone I knew as a kid. But I'm not sure if it was him." He lied. 

The image of the man didn't leave him for the rest of the evening. They ended at a party at the beach and Blair sat at the side staring out at the water daydreaming of the man in red shorts. What he would do with him if he said yes. 

* * *

The face had already faded in his memory a few days later when the handsome stranger stepped into the shop Blair was working in. He gaped at him, recognizing him immediately although he was dressed neatly now, wearing a cream colored polo shirt and khaki shorts. The hair was brushed and styled. 

"Do you have AA batteries?" He said with a warm, deep voice. 

"Sure, sir." 

Blair laid three different packages on the counter. The man took his sunglasses off and Blair almost gasped. Clear blue eyes and very long lashes. The color of a cold fire that always made Blair crazy. And then he suddenly didn't care what the man might think. He smiled softly at him and shoved his hips forward to lean on the counter. 

"This are really good. Do you need them for a flash light?" He asked sweetly. 

The man didn't respond and selected a package of batteries. 

"That will do and the New York Times, please." 

"The new one will be in in an hour. I could give you the one from yesterday." 

"Okay, give me that." 

Blair gifted him with a playful grin and swung toward the cash register. Returning with the change and the newspaper he added: 

"Have a nice day." And winked. 

The stranger put on his shades, gripped the newspaper and batteries and stepped outside into the sun. 

* * *

Outside he took a deep breath. 

"Wow!" 

He shook his head. He'd immediately recognized the young man from the Cadillac. He had noticed that beautiful young face staring at him when he was returning from his swimming in the late afternoon. At first he'd thought the kid might know him from somewhere, but then he had seen the way the young man had checked him out. He remembered the nice thrill that he could still evoke such reactions. It had pleased him in an irrational manner he had felt silly about later. 

And now he had met him again working as a clerk in convenient store. Probably a summer job to earn the money for college. Sitting in the car between the jocks he had seemed pretty young, too young for him, with the flushed skin and wild curls. But up close now, he'd seen that he was an adult. And he had made a pass at him shamelessly. Stretching his tight T-shirt over his nipple rings, showing off his hairy belly. The whole demeanor an open invitation. 

Jim bought some groceries and went back to his apartment. Making a light lunch he mused over the fact that he hadn't got laid in quite a while. All that swimming twice a day and exercise made him horny as hell. He sipped his bitter lemon and the Times caught his eyes. Without thinking too long, otherwise he would have given the crazy idea up, he went back to the shop to buy the NY Times of today. 

The kid was standing on a small stepladder filling up a shelf. 

"Hi!" 

The young man almost fell in his surprise. 

"Hi!" 

Hopeful blue eyes gazed up to him. He hadn't noticed how much smaller he was. Slender and boyish. His cock twitched at the idea to have that body at his mercy. 

"I thought I'd buy the Times of today." 

"Sure, man. I'll get it." 

He went, looking back over his shoulder trying to make out why the stranger really had come back. 

"Here!" Blair laid it in front of him. 

"Thanks." 

Jim put the money on the paper. When Blair wanted to take it Jim laid his hand over the money. 

"When is your shift over?" 

Blair's eyes widened and then he grinned. "At nine." 

"Care to have dinner with me? My treat?" 

"Sure. I'd like that." 

"Okay, see you!" 

Jim gave him an enigmatic smile and left. Outside he gripped his newspaper hard. What to do now to kill the time until tonight? Go swimming! He headed back to his rented apartment to change. 

Blair had to hold on the counter otherwise he would have fallen over. The guy had invited him! Surely not for just eating! Oh, god! He would have sworn the man was straight. He spent the rest of his shift working in trance, half aroused. 

Jim had been swimming up and down the surf until he was exhausted. His skin tingled all over and he went home to shower. He ditched his underwear and slipped into his soft khakis and a pale pink T-shirt that made his tan stand out. His feet in loose sandals he went back to the shop. 

Leaning against bench in front of the shop he watched as the young man was finishing his work and coming out shyly. 

"Hi!" 

"Hi! How about that restaurant down the beach, Saratoga?" 

"Great man!" 

They walked side by side, not sure what to say. Blair walked on eggs. The man looked gorgeous and he chided himself that he wasn't better dressed in his faded, loose jeans and tight black T-shirt. They found a table close to the edge of the terrace and watched the beach in the last glow of sun set. 

"How long will you be staying here?" Blair asked. 

"A week." 

Blair nodded disappointed. "I'll be staying here until school starts. I'm studying Anthropology in Cascade." 

Jim smiled politely. "Don't know your name yet. Mine is Jim, Jim Ellison." 

"Blair Sandburg." 

They grinned at each other when the waiter interrupted them. They chose tapas, calamares and beer. Eating they chatted about the beach and the fiesta maior that would take place this weekend. But beneath this idle conversation, a growing sexual tension was building. The older man studied every detail of Blair, his chesthair that peeked out of the T-shirt, the two silver hoops in the ear. The nervous way he toyed with his napkin, the lush lips. While Blair could only see the cold blue eyes, the sardonic smile that flashed now and then in that hard, chiseled face. It made him go weak inside. 

When the waiter brought the bill they paid and without so many words they walked down the dark beach. The full moon was rising and shinning in silver rays over the black water. The air was still warm and heavy. Lovers walked about the shore or sat in the sand. Covered by the night Jim took Blair's hand and they strolled along the water. He could feel the nervousness and the excitement in the heated body next to him. He wanted to soothe the fear and at the same time deepen it. The smaller hand rested trustingly in his. 

When the shadows got a bit darker Jim dragged the young man up the beach. They sat down and Jim leaned over to kiss him. Willingly Blair slung his arms around him and let himself fall backwards taking Jim with him. Burying Blair under him, Jim devoured the hot mouth. The sand was cool and the writhing bodies heated fast up against each other. Blair had his arms around the strong neck and Jim held on at the waist stroking the bare skin between jeans and rucked up T-shirt, running his hands up and down the hairy, male body. It was clumsy and desperate but very arousing. They stayed there for a while just kissing and groping. 

Blair marveled at the gentleness of the taller man. He had never such a strong lover before and it excited him very much. He slipped his hands under the T-shirt feeling for the powerful muscles. Jim grunted and slipped a hand between them to squeeze his dick. Blair gasped. He couldn't stand this playing around any longer! 

"Do you have an hotel room? Are you alone here?" He asked breathlessly. 

"I have, do you want to come with me?" Jim asked, a bit surprised that the young man would go with him. 

"I want you. And we won't be able to do it on the beach, man. I have two room mates, sorry, so not my place." 

"Okay, lets go. It's not far from here." 

Jim let him go reluctantly and got up. He could barely keep his hands from Blair shocked to see the disheveled look of the young man when they stepped into the street light. They walked fast to Jim's apartment. Jim got his keys out while Blair was leaning at the wall next to the door an impatient expression on his face. Jim switched the light on and Blair took in the room. A big bed and a bit of furniture, a balcony. A tiny kitchen corner and a bath. He turned to Jim, smiled and drew his T-shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He opened his fly, shoved his jeans down and stepped out of them. Standing in his tiny black briefs he cocked his head. 

"How about you?" 

Jim grinned. "A beer?" 

"Sure. Why not?" 

Jim went into the kitchen and opened with a shaking hand the small fridge. He needed to calm down or he would pounce the young man without being able to keep it together. He opened two bottles and gave one to Blair, who accepted it with a smile. Jim drank, gazing down at the man in front of him. 

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" 

Jim set the beer aside and shoved him towards the bed where he pushed him on his back. Climbing over him he gripped a fistful of hair and started to ravage the soft mouth. Blair moaned. He'd known the guy liked it rough. 

"Don't hold back, I know you like it!" He goaded. 

Jim bend Blair's head back and mauled the throat. Blair grunted and wiggled. The pain shot straight to his cock. Working his way down Jim bit and sucked hard at the salty flesh. The pierced nipples were his target, tearing at them while he held the smaller man down at his upper arms, pressing him into the mattress. Still Blair writhed too much for his taste. He got the cuffs he had bought for times like these out from the bedside table. When Blair saw them his eyes sparked in thrill and fear. Deftly Jim chained his wrists over his head on the headboard. Sitting on untied legs he admired his victim. Blair returned the gaze from under half lidded eyes. Red welts showed already around his throat and tits. 

As long as he didn't really lose it it would be okay. Jim sighed and scooted back from the bed stripping Blair's underwear off. He threw his T-shirt after the briefs and climbed back on the bed, kneeling over his prey he admired the wonderful sight. Helpless, weak, sexy. Blair went crazy when Jim was towering over him like this. He looked dangerous, mad. The pale blue iris' gleaming. 

"Are you ready to fly?" Jim murmured. 

Blair writhed instead of an answer. Jim spread the legs and stroked softly over the hard dick and furry balls. With a sudden hard grip his hands circled the balls and squeezed mercilessly. Blair arched up his heels digging into the mattress, but no sound came out of his mouth. Jim slid half from the bed. The soft flesh between the strong thighs drove him crazy and he had to taste it. Keeping his fingers around the sac he bit his way up to the groin. 

Blair was panting in harsh breaths. His face was flushed and tears stood in his eyes. Every time Jim bit harder the body jerked and Blair whimpered. His legs were trembling and his feet shoved downward reflexingly seeking for leverage. 

Jim was drunk from the torture, from the smell of arousal and pain and tears, the choking noises Blair was making. The smaller body was constantly taunt now and bathed in sweat, almost beyond the point to be able to orgasm. Jim let Blair go and slid back on the floor, sitting on his heels he stared between the spread legs of the young man. Trying to regain his own breath, he opened his khakis over his painful erection and shoved the sweat-drenched pants down. 

He wiped over his face and got up to turn Blair over with a fast move. The limp body trembled all over. Blair's head hung low as if he was too weak to do anything. Jim kneeled back on the bed dragging at the waiting butt and Blair steadied himself as good as he could. He was beyond caring what would happen now. Jim fondled the pale ass and probed the hole with his thumbs. Pretty relaxed. Stretching it a little more, he got a condom and lube. Spreading the cheeks wide he shoved in, Blair grunted. Jim was huge! But the pain in his ass was nothing compared to the pain around his groin from the bites. 

Jim pumped him tentatively a few times. It felt great. He raised himself up to his knees but Blair was too short. So he gripped the hips and lifted them up spreading the legs to the side and pumped Blair full force. Blair hung on for the ride clawing desperately at the headboard. He'd never been so brutally nailed. It seemed to Blair to be an eternity until he came and Jim with him with a violent grunt. 

* * *

When Blair came back he was still chained to the bed but on his back again. Jim stood at the window of the balcony nursing a drink. He turned and gazed at Blair when he noticed that he was awake. 

"Can I have a beer too?" He rasped. 

Jim stepped in and returned with one. He was wearing his khakis again and his face looked composed and solemn. He unchained the cuffs but let one wrist bound. In the free hand he gave the beer. Blair looked at the cuffs, at Jim, at the beer and took a swig. 

"You are not some weirdo? Who will cut me to pieces later?" 

"Isn't it a bit too late to worry about that?" 

"Are you?" 

"Would you mind?" 

"Kind of, sure. I like my body intact." 

"Too bad." 

Jim leaned forward and kissed the soft lips, tasting the bitter tang of the beer. The edge was gone, his hunger stilled. 

He studied the beautiful young face, marveled at his desire to endure pain and submission. At this moment the expression in the soft face made him appear older than Jim felt. He wondered how far he would have able to go before the kid would have started to protest. Jim sat on the bed his face turned to the window again. He held his beer between his legs. 

"What are you thinking of?" Blair asked. 

"How much I would like to keep you chained on my bed. All the time, take you back to my home and keep you as my sex pet." Jim grinned over his shoulder at Blair. "That would be great." 

He sighed and picked at the paper of the bottle. 

"If this is your way to say that you'd like to see me again - well, I'd like that too." 

Jim peered at him. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

A broad grin spread over the handsome face. 

"And you. You just don't say this because I have still chained you to the bed?" 

Blair snuggled deeper into the pillows and took another swig of the beer. 

"Do I look as if I want to go anywhere?" 

"No." 

Jim leaned forward and kissed him lazily. Slipping up the bed he aligned his length along the smaller man. He laid his head on the hairy chest and made himself comfortable. Blair draped his free arm around the shoulder as wide as he could reach. He studied the man in his arms. He had always dreamed of a strong lover who would take care of him, in any sense of the word. His body hurt and tingled all over. Jim was a heavy weight against him, a long leg wedged between his possessively. He gave Jim a kiss on the top of his head and sighed. Closing his eyes he forced himself to relax and sleep. 

* * *

Epilogue: 

Jim left a week later, an address and telephone number in his breast pocket. If he'd ever return to Cascade - for now he was leaving for Peru. 


End file.
